


Only Today

by raaanyon



Series: Almari Nada (Seunglix) [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaanyon/pseuds/raaanyon
Summary: Tanpa ada penolakan, Felix mengangguk. Membiarkan Seungmin menghabiskan air matanya di bahunya. Menenggelamkan rasa apapun yang ia punya, bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya sang mentari di ujung garis laut hari itu.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: Almari Nada (Seunglix) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845922
Kudos: 5





	Only Today

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble ini ditulis dengan inspirasi lirik lagu  
> Only Today - JKT48.
> 
> Boleh dicoba untuk didengar sambil membaca:  
> https://open.spotify.com/track/7GR5a8XOgdkFv4XUPYCQ5B?si=XiJ-XNNwQim_9cg5tn61qA

Pagi ini, ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk berhenti menyangkal apapun yang ia rasakan. Apapun konsekuensi dari perbuatannya hari ini, akan ia terima. 

Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat mencoba meraih telepon genggam di atas mejanya. Aliran darahnya menderu meskipun ini bukan panggilan pertama yang pernah ia buat untuk orang itu. 

"Halo Seungmin, tumben menelepon pagi-pagi?" Seseorang di seberang sana mengangkat panggilan itu setelah 3 detik. Sangat cepat, seperti biasa. Saking cepatnya, tak sedikit kali berhasil membuatnya merasa spesial, meskipun mungkin bukan seperti itu kenyataannya.

"Iya Lix," Seungmin tersenyum kecil di balik telepon genggamnya. Senyumnya tidak pernah gagal terkembang setiap kali ia menyebutkan nama itu. "Hari ini lo ada kegiatan? Bisa temenin gue?"

"Hmmmm, sebenarnya gak ada kegiatan apa-apa sih hari ini. Cuma memang tadinya gue berencana mau ke supermarket, ada sedikit bahan makanan yang sudah habis."

Seungmin mengangguk kecil tanda mengerti sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya, "Sore ini temenin gue ke pantai ya? Nanti malamnya sepulang dari sana, gue temenin ke supermarket."

Felix tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Seungmin, mungkin sedang berpikir keras apakah ia mau menyetujui permintaan sahabatnya itu atau tidak. "Tapi ini sedang musim dingin? Lo yakin mau ke pantai?"

"Ya, gue lagi butuh angin laut banget saat ini." 

***

Sore itu, tepat di depan pintu gerbang pantai tujuan mereka, keduanya turun dari bus yang kosong. Ya kosong, bus itu hanya berisikan mereka berdua dan seorang pemuda, yang nampaknya merupakan warga sekitar yang akan pulang ke rumahnya. Karena sesungguhnya, orang berakal sehat mana yang berniat untuk menghabiskan sore di akhir tahun yang dingin seperti ini di pantai? Yang jelas bukan Seungmin orangnya.

Badan kurus Felix bergetar begitu ia menginjakkan kakinya di pasir putih itu. Ia gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya di masing-masing sisi lengannya agar badannya terasa lebih hangat.

Menyadari perubahan wajah Felix yang mulai memutih dan bibirnya yang mulai membiru, Seungmin lantas berkata, "Gue beli kopi kaleng dulu ya." Tanpa menunggu respon dari Felix, ia berjalan menuju sebuah vending machine yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

Seraya berlari kecil, Seungmin kembali ke tempat Felix menunggu sambil menggenggam dua kopi kaleng. "Nih," ia ulurkan tangan kanannya yang berisikan satu kaleng kopi instan dengan rasa kesukaan Felix.

"Wow, lo emang yang paling tau apa yang gue suka." ujar Felix sambil tersenyum sumringah. Tanpa disengaja, jemarinya yang dingin bersentuhan dengan jemari Seungmin.

 _Dingin_ , pikirnya. Besar keinginannya untuk menggenggam jemari itu dan menghangatkannya. Namun Seungmin tidak bisa, ia tidak berhak untuk melakukannya. Saat ini, yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dingin tanpa siapapun. 

Keduanya berjalan menyusuri tepian pantai yang sepi itu. Kesunyian di tempat itu seakan turut merapatkan mulut keduanya. Saking sunyinya, Seungmin hampir yakin bahwa Felix mungkin dapat mendengar dentuman jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tak karuan.

"Bahan makanan apa yang mau lo cari nanti, Lix?" tanyanya beberapa saat kemudian.

Pemuda yang lebih tua seminggu itu merapatkan bibirnya, kedua alisnya bertaut, pertanda ia sedang mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Bubuk kokoa sama chocochip gue habis, gue mau bikin Brownie buat Chaewon. Rencananya sih mau gue kasih pas malam tahun baru nanti."

Kalimat yang terucap itu sama sekali tidak diniatkan untuk melukai siapapun, namun di sana, Seungmin merasa seakan-akan jantungnya ditusuki oleh beberapa anak panah secara bersamaan. 

Ya, Seungmin memang sudah tahu akan hal itu. Ia melihat sendiri betapa bahagianya Felix saat memberitakan bahwa seorang Kim Chaewon, gadis yang beberapa bulan terkahir ini disukainya, menerima pengakuan cintanya. Namun meskipun ia telah mengetahui hal tersebut, nyatanya tidak membuat rasa pedihnya berkurang. Jumlah anak panah yang menusuk jantungnya tetap sama seperti waktu pertama kali ia mendengar kabar itu. 

Bagaimana agar sakitnya berkurang? Seungmin pikir, ia harus mampu merelakan.

"Oh begitu," ujar Seungmin disusul dengan sebuah tawa kaku. "Lix, kita ke ujung pemecah ombak itu yuk!" sambungnya sambil menunjuk tumpukan bebatuan yang disusun membentuk suatu pembatas antara laut lepas dan tepi pantai.

"Airnya sudah pasang, Min, bukannya sedikit berbahaya?" Felix seakan tidak setuju dengan tawaran sahabatnya itu. 

"Gak, kita pelan-pelan aja jalan ke sana. Gue pengen duduk-duduk di ujungnya," ucap Seungmin mencoba meyakinkan. Dengan spontan ia ulurkan tangan kirinya ke arah Felix.

Dengan ragu, Felix raih tangan yang terjulur ke arahnya, berjalan perlahan di belakang pemuda yang lebih tinggi, memijaki batu-batuan hitam yang terus menerus dihempas oleh air laut.

"Lo pasti mikir gue egois ya, telepon mendadak terus maksa lo untuk nemenin gue ke sini?" tanya Seungmin begitu keduanya telah terduduk di ujung pemecah ombak.

"Not really, gue memang gak ada kerjaan sih hari ini, dan lo tau kalau gue gak pernah merasa terganggu setiap lo ajak main. Cuma gue heran aja, kenapa kita harus pergi ke pantai di tengah musim dingin gini? Dan kenapa lo gak mau ajak Jisung sama Hyunjin juga? Pasti lebih seru."

Seungmin tersenyum lirih. Apapun yang direncanakannya bisa gagal total kalau mereka memboyong kedua teman mereka yang luar biasa berisik itu. "Gue harus buat pengakuan ke lo, Lix. Dan cuma lo yang boleh denger. Gue harap lo gak terganggu ataupun marah sama gue setelah gue selesai buat pengakuan ini."

Raut wajah Felix berubah penasaran, "Apaan sih?"

Seungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan keberanian yang ada di dalam dirinya. Seandainya keberanian ini muncul paling tidak dua minggu lebih cepat, mungkin rasa kecewanya tidak akan memenuhi dadanya seperti saat ini. 

"Ternyata gue suka sama lo, Lix. Bukan sebagai sahabat, tapi lebih dari itu. Udah cukup lama, mungkin dari pertama kita ketemu saat pembentukan kelompok orientasi kampus," ucapnya perlahan. Felix membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun Seungmin mengalahkannya, "Gue tau lo dan Chaewon sudah ada hubungan spesial, dan dengan pengakuan ini gue gak bermaksud untuk merusak apapun yang kalian punya. Gue hanya perlu menyatakannya, agar gue bisa merelakan."

"Seungmin, gue..." Felix menggantungkan kalimatnya seraya terus menatap Seungmin penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Gue minta maaf, gue gak pernah sadar akan hal itu..." lanjutnya.

Seungmin tersenyum hangat seraya membalas, "Gak masalah Lix, lo gak perlu minta maaf. Lagipula kalaupun lo sadar akan perasaan gue lebih dulu, bukan berarti perasaan itu akan berbalas kan?" 

Felix menelan ludahnya, menyadari betapa benar pernyataan Seungmin. Selama ini, ia sangat sayang kepada pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu, namun rasa sayang itu tidak lebih dari rasa sayang terhadap seorang sahabat. Dan bahkan mungkin Seungmin harus mengakui bahwa rasa sayang itu pun harus terbagi tiga untuknya, Hyunjin, dan Jisung. "Maaf..." gumamnya lagi.

Seungmin menggeleng, ujung matanya perih menahan tusukan anak panah yang ada di jantungnya. Meskipun prosesnya mungkin tidak instan, namun ia yakin, seiring berjalannya waktu satu per satu anak panah itu akan lepas dari jantungnya, hanyut terbawa ombak yang senantiasa naik kemudian surut.

Air laut yang menghempas bebatuan tempat mereka terduduk, melompat tepat ke kaki pemuda yang lebih muda, seakan-akan berusaha untuk menghiburnya.

Menutupi kristal bening yang akhirnya jatuh di ujung pipinya, Seungmin benamkan wajahnya di bahu Felix. "Tapi boleh ya Lix, sehari ini saja gue mau egois? Tolong temani gue di sini sampai matahari terbenam." Untuk terakhir kalinya, Seungmin harap Felix mau untuk mengikuti permainan cintanya yang konyol itu, menjadikannya momen abadi.

Tanpa ada penolakan, Felix mengangguk. Membiarkan Seungmin menghabiskan air matanya di bahunya. Menenggelamkan rasa apapun yang ia punya, bersamaan dengan tenggelamnya sang mentari di ujung garis laut hari itu.

\- FIN -


End file.
